starlitpeaksfandomcom-20200214-history
History of The Peaks
This is about the town, not the roleplay. It leads up to the events of the most recent roleplay. ''-'' Timeline of Events A.S: After Scorching 3200 A.S. - It has been years since the NightWings fled from Darkstalker and the native creatures that once had to hide from the dragons are beginning to emerge and claim the land as their own. 3400 A.S. - The surviving members of the demon family known as the Keys, as well as a few other creatures, flee their crumbling home dimension and end up on the peninsula. 3575 A.S. - A group of teenage demons, later noted to include the first Ciphers on Pyrrhia, arrive on the peninsula in search of adventure after overhearing a conversation about it. 4000 A.S. - The demons and more intelligent creatures of the peninsula form a settlement led by a council made up of Acorn Key, Cerberus Cipher, and a wise old griffin named Lena. 4050 A.S. - Lena passes away in her sleep and her daughter, Wila, takes her place in the council 4275 A.S. - The creatures' settlement reaches its peak. Everyone has been getting along since the founding, trade among the citizens is thriving, and they have been able to remain undetected. 4500 A.S. - The council decides to hold a celebration to honor their community. A similar event is held every year until the destruction of the settlement. 4995 A.S. - A wicked storm batters the peninsula, destroying the settlement made by the creatures and leading to the counsel disbanning. 5250 A.S. - Almost all traces of the creatures' settlement are gone and a few adventurous dragons have started venturing onto the peninsula, sending some of its residents back into hiding. 5300 A.S. - The Queens of Pyrrhia and Pantala have heard about the peninsula from some of the dragons who have traveled there and hold a meeting, which leads to a decision to send an expedition there to see if it's still inhabitable. Three dragons are chosen from each tribe and they begin making preparations and training. 5305 A.S. - After years of gathering supplies and getting ready to take on (almost) any challenge, the members of the expedition finally get together and begin their journey. 5306 A.S. - The members of the expedition have been living peacefully on the peninsula for a year, but strange things have started happening. Objects started moving on their own, the animals the team had brought with them were turning up dead, and, no matter what spells the group's animus, Yuma the SandWing, put on the settlement, it seemed like there would be fresh animal tracks and destroyed supplies waiting for them each morning. By the end of the year, Rosewood the LeafWing and Copperhead the MudWing had both disappeared. 5307-5310 A.S. - Things get worse and worse for the group and while the Queens will send in replacement supplies, they always come with notes about how things will soon get better and replacement group members are unneccessary. By the end of this time period, Isabella the SilkWing, Baiji the SeaWing, Victoria the RainWing, Phasmid the HiveWing, Sandgrouse the SandWing, Snowsky the IceWing, Larkspur the LeafWing, and Whitney the SkyWing have all gone missing. 5311 A.S. - The Queens finally begin sending in new dragons for the settlement. 5312-5219 A.S. - Strange dragons have begun appearing, some friendly, and some who seem extremely sinister. Members of the settlement have started fearing for their lives. Nor'easter the IceWing, Helix the HiveWing, Beasthunter the NightWing, Coralline the SeaWing, Gatekeeper the SilkWing, and Suncup the SandWing have all gone missing. 5320 A.S. - A family of demons, The Keys, reveal themselves to Iditarod the IceWing, Bittern the MudWing, Elbrus the SkyWing, Pistachio the LeafWing, Yuma the SandWing, Echoflight the NightWing, Camotes the SeaWing, and Passiflora the RainWing, offering them a solution to their problems. They agree and The Founders' Keys are created. 5330 A.S. - The townsfolk, after learning about the powers The Founders' Keys hold separately and the even stronger power they hold together, demand that they are hidden, so that nobody can use them for harm. 5335 A.S. - The first of the remaining founders, Yuma the SandWing, passes away. 5350 A.S. - The Cipher Massacre occurs, leading Asher and a few other survivors to flee to the town. A teenage Rosy Maple also arrives in town. 5375 A.S. - The Key of Desert Storms, the one that once belonged to Yuma the SandWing, is discovered in The Quicksand Swamps and given to the newly built Starlit Peaks Museum of History. 5390 A.S. - The last remaining founder, Iditarod the IceWing, passes away. 5400 A.S. - Cyfer and Cherry Cipher leave their home dimension and travel to Starlit Peaks to begin a new life. 5405 A.S. - Adonis, Forester, and Mandarin arrive in town, bringing Masquerade and Tristan Cipher with them. NearSight Cipher is finally captured and killed by Threadmaster, ending his reign of terror over this dimension and many others.